Flowey vs. The Batter
Flowey vs. The Batter is Pygmy Hippo 2's sixth What-If DBX. Description Undertale vs. OFF! Which one of these powerhouses who want to destroy their own worlds will win?! DBX Nobody but a yellow flower with a big grin was waiting at the entrance to the Ruins until a man wearing white clothes and a black cap dropped down with a baseball bat. "Howdy, I see you know what LV is but let me give you some more with Friendliness Pellets!" Flowey '''hit the new visitor with multiple Friendliness Pellets before laughing evilly until he realized something that didn't bode well for him. '''The Batter '''had taken the hits and didn't even seem wounded, in fact, he was charging up a Ultimate Homerun aimed at the flower's face. "Purification in progress." Flowey retreated into the ground right before The Batter hit him and quickly went to Asgore's castle while his opponent followed and 'purified' whatever Monsters were in his way. "You're finally ready to fight?" "Oh yes, I am. Now we'really not just on an even playing field, we'll be playing with my rules!" The entire castle faded into a black void where the purifier summoned his Add-ons to his side as six hearts surrounded a dark outline before entering it. The abomination that showed itself was the flower's Photoshop form who cackled as he got ready to show this newcomer what Determination was. '''Here we goooo! Flowey sent a barrage of x-shaped projectiles at The Batter who sent them all flying away from him with bat swings before Alpha got closer to his foe. Before the Add-on could unleash Entire Chain on the opponent, two flamethrower roasted it to force it back to it's master. The Photoshop flower hadn't noticed Epsilon until a Fauvestic Tragedy was performed on him and then he got a Ultimate Homerun courtesy of the purifier before the screen on his foe showed a warning sign. A Blue Soul with several knives was hit by The Batter at full force, completely shattering it, which appeared to hurt Flowey more than the previous attacks. "You didn't get it before, did you? That's at least a wake-up call." The Photoshop flower opened his mouth and fired a beam at the purifier as he performed Run with Courage and managed to kill Alpha. "Now that's more like it!" Omega used Decoupled Perspective to revive the other Add-on which cut Flowey's celebration short before he created a minefield of Friendliness Pellets to keep The Batter away as he did something. Epsilon used Classic Drama on The Batter as he used Run with Grace which Flowey attempted to block with a wall of vines which his foe just charged through and hit him anyways. The Photoshop flower's screen had a crack on it and Alpha then performed Awaited Embrace to poison him before he grew two Venus flytraps to send at it's purifying owner. The Batter avoided that move but wasn't prepared for a bombardment of bombs which still didn't effect him that much, luckily for Flowey it killed Omega at least. Flowey grew finger guns before Alpha inflicted Palsy on him with Impossible Embrace, completely leaving him helpless to The Batter's attacks. An orange Soul saved the Photoshop flower and beat the Add-on down with several hands before being destroyed by the Add-on's purifying owner but now his foe was ready to fight again. Flowey fired a trio of Dentata at The Batter who batted them back and forth several times before one hit Omega but not before it activated Radial Blur. The Batter used Run with Dimentia to get close to Flowey again and start beating him with the bat relentlessly until a swarm of vines and x-shaped projectiles forced him back. The purifier used Save Secret Base to heal his injuries before the Photoshop flower sent another beam at him that he narrowly dodged. Another Blue Soul appeared and rained ballet shoes on The Batter which he simply powered through to break it and Flowey was weakened again. "This has gone on long enough." "This bad dream doesn't end!" Flowey attempted to attack but was suddenly blinded by a bright light as The Batter activated Purification and started taking control of the arena away from him. The Photoshop flower fought through the powerful force and got his vision back to see the purifier landing Ultimate Homerun on his screen. The two were sent back to Asgore's castle after the powerful move and the torn-up Flowey was at The Batter's mercy. "From now on, there will be no more darkness." "This can't be happening..." The Batter's swing was interrupted as a vine held his bat back and a dark grin went across Flowey's face as he activated his final move. "You idiot!" The purifier was brought back to the Photoshop flower's domain as a compilation of the previous attacks throughout the fight all hit him at once as several loads were used in succession. The Batter finally collapsed to the multiple injuries and Flowey laughed as he went back to the very beginning to find someone more interesting to toy with. This DBX's winner is... Flowey! Next Time Arthas Menethil the Lich King vs. Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter Last Time The Joker vs. Yoshikage KiraCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights